Cartooned Away
by Tinyrocket
Summary: A parody of Spirited Away. After the Browns took a wrong turn in an old amusement park, their son, Charlie have the most amazing spirited adventure possible!
1. Spirited Away

Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am making another film parody only it's with the famous movie Spirited Away! I don't own any characters in this story. They came from Video Games, Comics, Disney, Cartoon Network, etc.

A ten-year-old boy was sleeping in the back of the car in a bed of flowers. On the flowers was a card. "To Charlie Brown. I hope you love your new house. Miss you lots. Signed, Linus." Charlie Brown had a round head, a yellow shirt with a black zigzag on it, black shorts, yellow socks and brown shoes. He slowly woke up. "Why do we have to move? I liked it better there." Charlie Brown complained to his parents in the front seat. "Now Charlie, we been over this before. Your dad have a new barber shop so he have to move to a new place." Mrs Brown scolded. "Hey, look, Charlie, there's your new school? Isn't it neat?" Mr. Brown smiled pointing to a school. "Sure, neat, if the most unpopular guy in the world becoming the new kid now to be picked on for the rest of his life! Yeah, great!" Charlie Brown thought sacrastically sticking his tongue at the school. He then laid back but then gasped. "Mom! My flowers are dying!" Charlie Brown shouted. "That's because you been smothering them the whole trip. We'll put in a vase of water when we get to the old house." Mrs. Brown said. Charlie Brown sighed. "I finally got a bouquet and it's a goodbye present." Charlie Brown sighed. "Your father got you a rose for your birthday, didn't he?" Mrs. Brown reminded. "With all though, respect, Mom. A rose hardly is called a bouquet." Charlie Brown corrected. Then, he saw stone buildings out of the window. "Hey, what are those things?" Charlie Brown asked. "Those are shrines. They say that little spirits live there." Mrs. Brown explained. Charlie Brown then saw a statue looking at the car. As the car past it, Charlie Brown looked back to see the statue is still looking at him. Then, the car went to a stop. Mr. Brown looked out the window to see wooded grove in their way. "Did I take a wrong turn?" Mr. Brown asked. "Dear, you always get us lost!" Mrs. Brown complained. Then, Mr. Brown saw something. "Look, there is our house. That little blue house at the end." Mr. Brown explained. He then started the car and drove on the road. It then started to get really bumpy. Charlie Brown kept bouncing in the seat. He then looked out the window to see a statue. Then, the car screech to a stop. Charlie Brown then saw that they are in front of a big tunnel and a moss-covered statue. Mr. Brown opened the dorr and went out. "Dear, don't get out of the car." Mrs. Brown scolded. "I wonder where it leads." Mr. Brown asked. "Dear, we can't just go exploring. What about the movers and Sally and Snoopy?" Mrs. Brown asked getting out of the car. "They can wait, besides, they have a key." Mr. Brown corrected when he and Mrs. Brown started to go in the tunnel until Mrs. Brown noticed Charlie Brown is still in the car. "Are you coming, Charlie?" Mrs. Brown asked. "No way!" Charlie Brown snapped. "Okay, then. Charlie. We will be back in a few minutes." Mrs. Brown said walking off. Charlie Brown then looked at the statue and got a bad vibe from it. He then grew nervous then finally gets out of the car. "Wait for me!" Charlie Brown shouted chasing his parents. When he got to their, he grabbed his mother's arm. "Please don't hold me like that, dear. You'll make me trip." Mrs. Brown said.

The Browns then went into a room with benches everywhere. "What is this place?" Charlie Brown asked. "I think it's a train station. Listen!" Mr. Brown said. Charlie Brown then heard a train roar. They continued walking until they reached a green field with statues everywhere. Mr. Brown then looked up. "Ha! I knew it! It's an old amusement park! Look!" Mr. Brown said pointing to a clock tower. "They made lots of these in the early 1900's but then the market went bad so they stopped building them." Mr. Brown said sadly. Then, he and Mrs Brown walked on. "Hey, wait a minute! I thought we will only be here for a few minutes!" Charlie Brown shouted. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Mr. Brown smirked. "I don't know. I think the movers have it. Come on, you guys!" Charlie Brown complained but to be ignored. "Wait up!" Charlie Brown shouted as he ran up to them. There they saw a bunch of buildings and a pile of rocks with water going through it. "It looks like they are going to make a river here." Mr. Brown explained. Then, he smelt something. "Smell that? It looks like they're still open!" Mr. Brown said going forward. "Come on, Charlie!" Mrs. Brown called out. "Coming!" Charlie Brown said jumping on the rocks afraid that he may fall in the water. They then explored the buildings. "Strange. They are all restaurants." Charlie Brown said to himself. "Hey! Over here! I found it!" Mr. Brown shouted as he went into a restaurant. Mrs. Brown and Charlie Brown followed him to see it was empty. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hmm, it's deserted!" Mr. Brown shrugged getting a plate and putting food on it. "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing? We're going to be in trouble! Big, big, big trouble!" Charlie Brown shouted. "Don't worry, you got Daddy here. I have money credit cards, checks, we can just pay them when they get back!" Mr. Brown smirked as he and Mrs. Brown started to get more food. "Mm! Charlie, you gotta try this!" Mrs Brown said offering a piece. "No way! I am not eating some food in a deserted ghost town! Let's go guys!" Charlie Brown shouted but his parents ignored him. Charlie Brown just groaned and ran off. He then walked up some stairs and saw a bridge. He went to the bridge to see a tall. red building with a smokestack and water coming out of it. "That's strange. It's a Japanse bathhouse. But this is America. That means whoever runs this amusement came from a Japanse family." Charlie Brown said interested. Then, he heard a train whistle. He looked down to see to a train. "So that's the train, eh?" Charlie Brown asked. Then, he went like they is someone at the right at him. He looked to his side to see an eight-year-old girl with blue eyes, green hair with two red rose buds in them, a green jacket with a red ruby and yellow rims on it, a white dress with a flower-shaped skirt with green ends on it, white stocking and green shoes. She gasped when she saw him confusing Charlie Brown. "What are you doing here?" The girl asked running towards Charlie Brown and grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bridge end. "You shouldn't be here. Hurry, it gets dark. You have to get to the other side of the river to escape. I will try to stall them. You run!" The girl said running off. Charlie Brown ran off down the stairs but not only he stopped and started to think. "What was HER problem?" Charlie Brown asked. He ran into the restuarant to see Mr. Brown and Mrs. Brown are still eating. "Come on, guys let's go!" Charlie Brown shouted but was ignored. "For once, stop ignoring me and listen!" Charlie Brown shouted. Mr. Brown looked at him. Charlie Brown gasped to see that he was a pig. So have Mrs. Brown. Suddenly, a figure came out of the shadows and started to slap Mr. Brown with a fly-swatter. Charlie Brown screamed as he ran out. "Mom! Dad! Sally! Snoopy! Anyone?" Charlie Brown shouted. He then ran through the streets. Some dark figures appeared but Charlie Brown ignored and it looks like vice versa. He ran towards the edge of the amusement park but only to be waist-deep in darkness. "Water? How can this mean? The river isn't that deep!" Charlie Brown shouted scared. He ran out. "This have to be a nightmare!" Charlie Brown said as he slapped himself on the forehead many times. "Come on, wake up, wake up, wake up! Wake up..." Charlie said sadly. Then, he looked at his hands and gasped. "I'm see-through!" Charlie Brown gasped. Then, he saw a ferry came in and many figures come out. Charlie Brown ran away in fear.

A few minutes later, the girl was before was looking for Charlie Brown. She found him curled up in a ball in a dark corner. "Please do not fear." The girl asked. Then, she got out a red pill. "Here, eat this." The girl offered but Charlie Brown hestited. "Don't worry, I promise it won't turn you into a pig." The girl giggled. Charlie Brown tried to push her away but his hands went straight through her. The girl looked calm though. "Here, now chew it and swallow." The girl said putting it in his mouth. Charlie Brown did what he was told. "See? All better!" The girl smiled. Then, she saw something that made her gasp. It was a flying black duck with an orange bill, a white neck and orange feet. "Duck!" The girl said as she and Charlie Brown went down. "It's not safe here, if the Queen of Hearts find you, you will never be able to rescue your parents." The girl scolded. "The Queen of Hearts? Like the card?" Charlie Brown joked. "No." The girl said with a sarcastic look. She got up. Charlie Brown tried to get up as well but to no avail. "My legs! They can't move!" Charlie Brown gasped. "By the wind and water within me, release her. Now get up." The girl chanted. Charlie Brown then got up all of a sudden. The girl then grabbed his hand and ran off. They ran thrugh a meat locker and into a pen of pigeons. They ran until they stopped at the bridge that led to the bathhouse. "Now I will cast you a spell that will make you invisible to them. But if you even take the smallest breath and the spell breaks." The girl explained. Charlie Brown held his breath. They then walked towards the bridge. At first, it was okay but Charlie's Brown's face started to go blue. The girl noticed this. "Don't worry, we're almost there!" The girl smiled. Almost... Then, out of nowhere, a pink-skinned eleven-year-old kid with three black lines for hair, a green tongue, a yellow shirt with a red stripe, a single yellow button, a purple collar and purple sleeves rims, blue trousers, red shoes and a white string sticking out. "Miss Hana! What's up?" The boy jumping in front of them. "Eddy!" Hana scolded. (Note: This is not the girl's real name. It is Japanese for flower) Charlie Brown gasped in shock. "Oh no!" Hana gasped. "What? What a stinking human doing here?" Eddy shouted unfortunately getting everyone's attention. Hana then grabbed Charlie's Brown arm and ran off but not before trapping Eddy in a shield.

Hana and Charlie Brown were outside hiding in some bushes with worried people calling out Hana's name. "Hana! I am so sorry! I didn't held my breath all the way!" Charlie Brown said guilty. "No, you did good. Eddy just comes in when you don't need him. Anyway, here's what I want you to do. After I go in, head to the back side of the bathouse and go down the stairs. Then go talk to Cid the boiler man. Ask him for a job and no matter what, DON'T let him turn you down. If you get a job, not even the Queen of Hearts will hurt you. Got that?" Hana asked. "Mostly, I think." Charlie Brown nodded. "Good. Thank you Charlie Brown." Hana said bowing. "What? How did you know my name?" Charlie Brown said surprised. "I known you ever since you was a little boy." Hana explained. Then, she lwent inside. "Oh, Miss Hana! The Queen of Hearts wants to see you!" A voice said worried. "Don't worry. I bet it's about my mission wasn't it?" Hana asked. Charlie Brown thought for a minute about how did Hana knew him since he was a little boy when they didn't even meet? "I look into it later after I get a voice." CHarlie Brown said running towards the boiler room.

There's Chapter 1! How was that? Review away!


	2. Bathouse Characters

Here's Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews everyone but I'm afraid that I won't be doing a Halloween Special. I was going to do like an alternate scene of a Cartoon's Final Fantasy. If the Heroes of Heart being cursed. It's too late now but I can update it if you want! Also, sorry but I got every role booked. Anyway. enjoy!

Charlie Brown towards a steep staircase. He gulped knowing it will be all over if he falls. So he slowly got sat down slowly got onto a step. He then slowly got onto another step. Then, the board breaks and everything went black for Charlie Brown. He screamed as he somehow got back on the stairs and raced down. He then ran into a wall. "Okay, nobody tells me that wasn't scary!" Charlie Brown said breathing heavily. He then went inside the door. He slowly past some workers. He then went into the boiler room to see it like some other boiler room. Working the wheel was a forty-two-year-old man with a stern face, big blonde hair, brown goggles, a toothpick in his mouth, a brown whistle around his neck, a white shirt, a bag tan striped waistband around his waist, blue rolled up trousers over blue pants and black and white shoes. Then, Charlie Brown was what look like black hairballs came out of mouse holes. "Excuse me sir? Are you Cid?" Charlie Brown asked nervously. "What do you want, human?" Cid snapped. "I was hoping you can give me a job." Charlie Brown begged. "Ha, no thanks. I don't need a human." Cid snapped getting some herbs and sprinkling it all over the hariballs. "They are a lot of scribbles here. I can cast a spell to make them my workers." Cid snapped. Charlie Brown then sighed sadly as he watched the scribbles carry coal. One scribble had a little trouble with a piece of coal. It then flatten the scribble which made Charlie Brown gasped. All the scribbles didn't even look at their fellow species. Charlie Brown then lifted up tohe coal off the poor creature. The other scribble stopped to watch bu then continued their work. Then, the Scribble ran into a mousehole to get another piece. "Wait a minute! I should I do with this?" Charlie Brown snapped. "Finish what you started, human!" Cid snapped. Charlie Brown then saw the scribbles put coal into a furnace. Charlie Brown then walked forward with the scribble making a path for him. He then saw the furnace was chomping open and closed. So he timed himself and threw the coal into the furnace. He then ran towards Cid. "Good work for a human but you can't just take the jobs of scribble otherwise the spell wears off." Cid scolded. Then, the Scribbles ran through Charlie Brown, put coal at his feet and started to what sounds like yelling at Cid. "Quiet! Do you want to be cat spit again?" Cid snapped. Then, a sixteen-year-old blonde boy entered the room from under a small entrance wearing a pink shirt, pink pants, a white apron and a basket. "Well, well, well, Ciddy. Look like you too have having another scruff eh?" The boy smirked. "Um, of course not Joey." Cid said nervously. "Where's your other bowl? How many times have I told you not to leave it out?" Joey scolded. "Okay, fine then, mealtime you runts!" Cid shouted as Joey threw coloured stars at the scribbles as they ate it up. Joey then saw Charlie Brown and gasped making him nervous "You! You're the one everyone's looking for!" Joey snapped. "He's my nephew." Cid lied. "What?" Joey gasped. "He wanted a job. Take him to the Queen of Hearts." Cid said. Joey then gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine, then. Come on." Joey complained before throwing the rest of the food to the rest of the Scribbles. "Come on, kid." Joey said. Charlie Brown jumped over the coal pile and ran towards Joey but then stopped to take off his shoes. "You don't need your shoes or socks. Leave them here!" Joey snapped. Charlie Brown put his socks in his shoes and left them. "Well, baseball head? Are you going to ask the boiler man? He stuck his neck out for you!" Joey snapped. "Oh, thank you, Cid!" Charlie Brown said bowing. "You welcome! Good luck with the Queen of Hearts!" Cid shouted. Joey went through the door. Charlie Brown followed before he bumped his head on the wall and sheepishly walked off rubbing his forehead.

Charlie Brown and Joey went into an elevator. Joey pulled a lever and they went up. Charlie Brown then leaned the side in awe. "Do you want to lose your nose?" Joey asked. Charlie Brown then stepped back when he heard this. They reached a floor. And Charlie Brown immediately hid behind Joey so he won't be seen. They reached another elevator and rode it. Charlie Brown saw holes and strange figures bathing. "Don't worry, we're almost there." Joey said. They then ran out but was stopped by a fat purple striped cat with a sand brown belot with a gold "O" buckle and brown sandals. "Oh, great, it's Big." Joey whispered. "Sorry, big guy but this elevator can't go any higher. I guess you have to find another one." Joey shrugged as they ran off. Charlie Brown then heard heavy footsteps. He looked back to see Big. "He's following us!" Charlie Brown gasped. "Just ignore him." Joey said. They went to the elevator and Charlie Brown came through unfortunately with Big coming in after him. Then, an short old man who is bald until for the grey hair on the back on his head. He also had a grey shirt, glasses, blue pants and black sneakers. "Hey, Joey! You smell like human!" The man laughed. "What is it to you, Kaz?" Joey snapped. "Ah ha! You are hiding something! What is it?" Kaz smirked. "This is what you are looking for?" Joey asked getting out a very flat lizard. "A roasted newt?" Kaz gasped as he jumped trying to get it. "No way, beancurd breath! This is all for me, me, me!" Joey said toying with him. "If you want to go up, pull the lever on your right." Joey whispered. Charlie Brown nodded. He squeezed through Big and pull the lever going up. Joey then threw the newt in his mouth much to Kaz's sadness.

As the elevator goes up, Charlie Brown looked at Big. Big looked up and Charlie quicked turned his head. They finally reached the top and Charlie Brown literally climbed out. Big then bowed and pulled the lever going down. Charlie Brown looked confused at this but then walked on to two big red doors and they was a knocker that looked like a fairy's head. Charlie Brown gasped as it literally rolled its eyes. "Are you even going to knock? You are the laziest boy I ever seen!" A female voice snapped. Then, the doors opened and lights go on revealing doorways. "Come in." The voice said. Charlie Brown hestited. "I said come in!" The voice shouted as a mysterious force grabbed him by the collar and pulled him at supersonic speed. "Whoop!" was all Charlie Brown could stay. He then went into the room that looked like an office. He then saw the office desk an ugly woman with black hair, a gold crown, gold earrings, a red and black checkered dress with a white rim and a big white collar, a yellow and black alternate striped skirt and red shoes. Then, three pale six-year-olds surrounded him. One had a red devil mask, red ketchup hair, a red shirt, red pants and red shoes. Another had a pink witch's hat with a white rim, a green ugly witch's mask, big black lines for hair, a pink dress and pink shoes. The last one was bald with a white skeleton mask, a blue and white skeleton costume and blue shoes. Charlie Brown grew nervous at this. "Lock! Shock! Barrel! Stop that!" The woman scolded. Lock, Shock and Barrel immediately stopped. "Well, if it isn't you little human boy. You got a lot of guts seeing me. Your parents were foolish enough to eat offerings by the gods and now they are just want they deserve. Pigs! Hmm, maybe I should make you a piglet and maybe you will be prefer to ba a lump of coal." The woman smirked. "Please, Your Majesty, give me a job!" Charlie Brown begged. The Queen of Hearts smirked and did a zipping motion. Charlie Brown's mouth was zipped tight. He gave a very muffled "Hey!" "Now let me tell you something. The bathouse is a resort for spirits and gods to heal themselves and to just relax. We got so many loser around, that we don't need a human. But I'm surprised you got this far but you must have help. Just who was it, dear?" The Queen of Hearts smirked as she unzipped Charlie Brown's mouth. Charlie Brown may be a loser but he's not a snitch. "Please give me a job!" Charlie Brown begged. The Queen of Hearts looked shocked and he is at it again. "Don't start that again!" The Queen of Hearts snapped. "Please, I'll work real hard! I promise! Just give me a chance!" Charlie Brown begged. "Don't say that word! Don't ever say that word!" The Queen of Hearts snapped. She then walked towards Charlie Brown making him scared. Lock, Shock and Barrel stepped back. "Why should I hire you? You are just a human! Correction: You're a human boy! Double Correction: You are just a human boy with the head like a baseball and can't do that! In fact, you can't do anything right! You can't play football! You can't play hockey! You can't anything right! Maybe I should turn you into Scribble Food! Or give you the most hardest job and make you work until you die! Or, I favourite pastime. Off with your head!" The Queen of Hearts smiled evilly. Then, a cry was heard from the back room. "Oh no! You woke Mikey!" The Queen of Hearts gasped in horror. "Me?" Charlie Brown said. "Go away." The Queen of Heart said. Charlie Brown saw his advantage. "I'm not leaving till I get a job!" Charlie Brown smirked as he crossed his arms. The Queen of Hearts then ran into the back room. Then, they was silence. Then, a paper and pen came from the backroom and to Charlie Brown. The Queen of Hearts then came in annoyed. "Just sign on the dotted line. Imagine! Giving a job to whoever asks! Why did I take that oath?" The Queen of Hearts snapped. Charlie Brown then looked at Lock, Shock and Barrel and then went on the floor writing his name on it. "Are you done yet?" The Queen of Hearts asked annoyed. Before, Charlie Brown could answer, he summoned the paper to her. "Ah, your name is Charlie. What an exquisite name." The Queeb of Hearts smirked. She then floated the letters in Charlie's name and she rearranged. "And it's mine now!" The Queen of Hearts smirked. "From now on, you will be Dan Brown! Speak up, Dan!" The Queen of Hearts snapped. "Yes, maam!" Charlie/Dan Brown nodded. (Dan is japanese for failure. LOL! (That's not nice, TR!) Sorry, Snoopy, I just couldn't resist) Then, Hana walked in. "Did you summoned me?" Hana asked. "Yes, show this human to his first job." The Queen of Hearts said. "Okay, so who are you?" Hana asked. "Charl..." Charlie/Dan Brown started he forgot something. "Dan Brown." Charlie/Dan Brown finished. "Okay, then follow me." Hana said. Charlie/Dan Brown looked confused at this. Hana sounds emotionless. Charlie/Dan Brown then followed Hana to the elevator. They were both quiet. "Um, Hana?" Charlie/Dan Brown asked. "Don't talk to me and from now on, refer to be as Miss Hana." Hana scolded. "Oh, okay..." Charlie/Dan Brown said hurt by her comment.

There's Chapter 2! How was that? Review away!


	3. Charlie or Dan?

Here's Chapter 3! Hmm, I was going to put Batman as No-face but then I thought. How is Batman going to swallow a whole person? Beast have a bigger mouth. Anyway, enjoy!

Charlie/Dan Brown and Hana went to the other workers and told them about Charlie/Dan Brown's arrival. "What? You have to be kidding me!" Kaz snapped. "Look, the Queen of Hearts said she have to work here!" Hana snapped. "But he will stink up the joint!" A girl named Yumi complained. "Eat some more of the food and she'll be fine! Besides, if he doesn't pull his weight, kill him!" Hana snapped. Charlie/Dan Brown cringed at this. Kaz and looked at each other and thought for a second and says "Work for us." "Hey, Wheeler!" Hana called out to Joey. "Yeah?" Joey asked. "Take of him, will you?" Hana asked. "What?" Joey gasped. "Sounds good to me! Dump the baseball-head boy on Wheeler!" A man smirked. He have brown hair, a green shirt, a blue jacket, blue pants and black shoes. "Stup up, Kaiba!" Joey snapped. "Look, do you want your head to roll?" Hana asked. "Oh, fine then. Follow me, baseball head." Joey sighed as he and Charlie/Dan Brown left the area.

Joey and Charlie/Dan Brown went upstairs to a hallway. Suddenly, Joey turned around quickly. "I can't believe you pulled it!" Joey said impressed. "Huh?" Charlie/Dan Brown asked. "I can't believe a baseball head like you stood up to the Queen of Hearts!" Joey laughed. Charlie/Dan Brown doesn't know to be flattered or to be insulted. "Come on, let's go get your uniform!" Joey smirked as he and Charlie/Dan Brown walked up some stairs. They went into a room that looked like a normal Japanese room. Why is it in America. Charlie/Dan Brown will never know. Everyone was sleeping in sleeping bags. Joey opened a closet and looked at the uniforms. "Now let see, here is your pants, apron and shirt, wait a minute. That's too big." Joey said giving Charlie/Dan Brown the pants and apron. "Yeah, Joey?" Charlie Brown asked. "Yeah, Dan Brown?" Joey replied. "Are they two Hanas?" Charlie/Dan Brown asked. "Oh, please, I can barely handle one. Look, just stay away from Hana and don't believe anything she says." Joey shrugged. Charlie/Dan Brown could not believe this. Hana lied to him! Charlie/Dan Brown went down on the ground and cried. "Okay, now..." Joey started before he saw Charlie/Dan Brown crying. "Yo, are you okay?" Joey asked concerned. "What's up, Joey?" A worker called Tristan asked. "It's the new kid. He ain't really well." Joey shurgged.

Meanwhile, in the Queen of Hearts' room, Hana, Lock, Shock and Barrel bowed as the duck flew the Queen of Hearts out the window.

Meanwhile, Charlie/Dan Brown, Joey and everyone were asleep in sleeping bags. Charlie/Dan Brown then heard something that made him jumped awake. He looked around to see no one. He buried his head in his pillow in fear. Then, he heard a figure come towards him. The figure then put a female arm around him. "Meet me at the bridge. I will show you to your parents." A familiar voice whispered. Then, Charlie/Dan Brown got up to see the figure left the room. He then tiptoed to the closet and put on his work clothes. He then tiptoed out of the room. He slowly made his way to the boiler room to see Cid asleep on the desk. "Sheesh, to think he would at least have a bed." Charlie/Dan Brown cringed. Then, he saw the Scribbles came out with Charlie/Dan Brown's shoes. Charlie/Dan Brown put on his shoes. "Thanks!" Charlie/Dan Brown thanked. He then went to the door. Then, he saw the scribbles jumping up and down as if they are waving to him. Charlie/Dan Brown just smiled as he waved back to them before running off.

Charlie Brown then run up the stairs where was feared because last time he did it step by step. He then went to the bridge. There he saw a brown-furred muscular beast with white bushy eyebrows, a white goatee, brown chest hair, a purple coat with a gold brooch, a bushy tail and green-blue pants. The beast then disappears. "Dan Brown, I think you are seeing things." Charlie/Dan Brown said. Then, he ran over to the bridge to see Hana. "Come on." Hana said excited grabbing Charlie/Dan Brown's hand and carrying him to a beautiful line of flowers. They then went to a pigpen. "There they are." Hana said pointing to two pigs. "Mom! Dad! It's me! Your son, Dan!" Charlie/Dan Brown shouted. They were just lying now. "What's wrong with them?" Charlie/Dan Brown asked worried. "Nothing. Really. They just overate and now they are tired. I dobu if they have any memories of being human though." Hana shrugged. Charlie/Dan Brown just blinked for a minute. "MOM! DAD! LAY HERE AND SLEEP IF YOU WANT BUT DON'T EAT ANYMORE FOOD OR THEY WILL EAT YOU!" Charlie Brown shouted before running away. Hana sadly followed.

Charlie/Dan Brown and Hana was sitting down looking sad. "Here. I think these are yours." Hana said holding some clothes. "Those are my clothes but I thought the Queen of Hearts burned them!" Charlie/Dan Brown gasped. "I managed to snatch before they go in the furnace. Just promise to not to ever come here without me, okay?" Hana asked. "Okay." Charlie/Dan Brown shrugged putting his hand in his pocket. Then, he got out a note. "Hey, my note. Char-lie Brown. Is that my name?" Charlie Brown asked surprised. Hana nodded. "The Queen of Hearts used her magic to make you forgot your name. Keep that card, if you lose it and forgot your name at the same time, you will never save your parents. I tried everything to remember mine!" Hana said sadly. "Better than my name. Hana is Japanese for flower. I got a name which stands for failure." Charlie Brown joked. Hana giggled at this. "Here." Hana said giving what looks like a Japanese rice cake. "It will give you back your strength." Hana exlained. Charlie Brown sadly took one bite. Then, he realised his strength is returning he took more gulps. He then started to cry. "I'm not sure I can do this!" Charlie Brown cried. "Don't worry, it will be okay. Here, have another." Hana smiled giving him Charlie Brown another rice cake. He ate it.

Charlie and Hana walked to the bridge. "Remember my promise?" Hana asked. Charlie Brown nodded and walked off. Hana then started to glow. Charlie Brown saw this. Then, Hana turned into she grew older with fairy wings and loses her jacket. Her shoes then turned into green boots. With that, she flew off. "Hana's a fairy?" Charlie Brown asked surprised.

Cid woke up from hsi desk and strecthed. He then saw Charlie Brown sleeping with his bundle. He just smiles and but a blanket over him. "Cid, you're getting soft." Cid said to himself.

There's Chapter 3! Sorry, but if it was short but I had to wrap it up quickly. Review away!


	4. Working at the Bathouse

Here's Chapter 4! Um, what do you mean A Cartoon's Movie Collection, garfieldjonarbuckle? In other words, what movies do you want to see? Anyway, enjoy!

It then started to get cloudy and rainy. The Queen of Hearts and her duck flew towards the balcony with a bag of treasure.

After waking up in Cid's boiler room, Charlie Brown went to help Joey and the others put away the sleeping bags. "Where you been, Dan Brown? I been worried!" Joey said. "Sorry." Charlie Brown apologised. "Well, at least you're back for work. We got a big day today!" Joey said.

Charlie Brown and Joey went downstairs to see it was busy and most of the baths. Most men was cooking meals while the weaker men and women was carrying buckets of water. Charlie Brown then got to work. Some kids running to one side of the wall with a washcloth then back. Charlie Brown was having trouble even getting to halfway. He then slipped. Some kids laughed. "Stupid human." A boy named Calvin snickered. "Geez, man you are slow. It's like you never worked in your life!" Joey laughed. "Working at the bathouse." Charlie Brown sang as he drummed his fingers on the floor. Charlie Brown then went to wash a bucket of water. It not much but at least he can do it at average time. Then, Kaz went to talk to Joey. "Here are your orders. You got the big tub today." Kaz explained. "The big tub? But that's not fair!" Joey snapped. "Look, rules are rules. It's the Queen of Hearts' orders. You don't got a choice, kiddo. Actually, you know. You can have your head rolling." Kaz joked. Joey just have an annoyed sigh. "Fine."

Charlie Brown threw out the water. Then, he saw the beast from before standing in the rain. "Huh?" Charlie Brown said. The beast then turned to Charlie Brown. "Who are you?" Charlie Brown asked. "They called me the Beast." Beast answered. "Okay, so what are you doing out here? You can go around to back if you want." Charlie Brown said. "I don't like crowds." Beast said. "Dan Brown!" Joey called out. "Coming! Look, you can come in if you want." Charlie Brown said leaving the door open and he ran off. Beast stepped inside then vanished

Charlie Brown and Joey walked towards the big tub. "Those jerks! They haven't cleaned the tub in years!" Joey snapped angrily. Then, they heard laughing from Kaiba. "Hey, Wheeler, looks like you got the big tub." Kaiba chuckled. "Shut up, Kaiba." Joey snapped. They then reached the big tub. "All right. Let's do this." Joey said rolling up his sleeves. Charlie Brown did the same. They started to clean it but after, fie minutes. Joey gave up. "That's it! This will take forever! Yo, Dan Brown, go and get us a bath token why don't you?" Joey asked as he gave Charlie Brown a big boost. Too big that Charlie Brown came tumbling down and bumped his head. "Um, Joey, what is a bath token?" Charlie Brown asked. Joey gave annoyed sigh. "Just get me one and I'll show you." Joey explained. Charlie Brown nodded and walked out of the door.

Meanwhile, The Queen of Hearts were counting her money. Then, she realised something. "Something's coming." The Queen of Hearts realised.

Meanwhile, Kaz was giving out bath tokens to everyone. Everyone except Charlie Brown. "Sorry but you don't have available." Kaz lied. "But, Bloo, you practically giving one to everyone!" Kaz snapped. "Do I look like I talk to humans? Get lost!" Kaz snapped. Then, he started to talk on a telephone Charlie Brown was going to walk off until he saw Beast in the corner. He then grabbed a bath token and threw it Charlie Brown. Kaz looked shocked and confused at this. "Thanks!" Charlie Brown said running off. "Hey, get back here, baseball head!" Kaz snapped. "WHAT?" A voice shouted. "Not you!" Kaz snapped.

Charlie Brown gave Joey the bath token. "Wow, Dan Brown, you got us a good one." Joey said impressed. "What's it for?" Charlie Brown asked. "You see." Joey smirked. Then, he went over to the wall and pulled a board to reveal a rope lever. "Now pay attention. You attach the bath token and you pull." Joey explained. "It first goes to Cid who heats up the water, adds a certain item sends the water in." Joey explained. Then, a rope came out of nowhere. "Now all you have to do stop is pull that rope." Joey explained as water flowed into the tub. It was actually murky water. "What is that stuff?" Charlie Brown asked in disgust. "It's powered. slugs. They are good for the skin or something or something. At least you can't see the water. I'll be right back with breakfast, okay?" Joey asked running off. Charlie Brown nodded. Then, he thought was behind him. He turned around to see Beast. He held many bath tokens. "Thank you but I don't need any more." Charlie Brown said shaking his head. Beast frowned as disappeared, scattering the bath tokens. "What the?" Charlie Brown asked. Then, a puddle came at his feet. He then saw he left the water running. "Uh-oh." Charlie Brown said worried.

Meanwhile, the Queen of Hearts came down the stairs. "Something is heading towards the bathouse. A Muk. Is anyone doing anything?" The Queen of Hearts asked. "Yes, your evilship but that smell is horrible!" Kaz snapped. "Very well, then, we just have to go get someone to wash him." The Queen of Hearts shrugged. "Your Majesty. Where are you going?" Eddy asked. "To find someone to clean him." The Queen of Hearts smirked walking off. Charlie Brown managed to mop all the puddles and put the bath tokens in a bucket. "Thank goodness, that's over! Now to put these bath tokens next to the bath token stand and act like nothing have happened." Charlie Brown sighed. "Dan Brown!" The Queen of Hearts shouted. Charlie Brown nearly dropped his mob. "Yes, your majesty?" Charlie Brown asked nervously. "We need you to take care of a guest." The Queen of Hearts said leaving the room. Charlie Brown put down the bucket and ran off after her. They came to the foyer as a foul smell which smelled like garbage. Charlie Brown covered his nose in disgust. "Put your hands down, you'll insult our guest!" The Queen of Hearts scolded. "Guest?" Charlie Brown asked putting down his hands. Then, a grey-purple sludge-like creature came in. The ground it crawls was now covered in slime. "Welcome to Aburaya. How may I help you?" The Queen of Hearts asked. Muk said nothing but spat out some sludge. Inside was gold. "Why Dan Brown, why don't you take the nice customer's money?" The Queen of Hearts asked. Charlie Brown nodded as he picked up the gold and some sludge as well to his disgust. "This way." Charlie Brown said leading Muk towards the big tub. Joey was walking towards with the big tub until he saw Charlie Brown and Muk. "Dan Brown?" Joey asked. Then, the rice went brown. "Oh, great." Joey said rolling his eyes. Charlie Brown led Muk into the big tub which he went in. The Queen of Hearts smirked at this. "This outta be good." The Queen of Hearts smirked. Charlie Brown then out a bath token out of the bucket. "Who gave her all those tokens?" The Queen of Hearts asked. "Not me!" Eddy snapped. Charlie Brown then installed it and ran up the tub to pull the string. He also fell in but then his hands pressed against hard. He looked confused at this. "Dan Brown! Where are you?" Joey called out. "Over here! There is something here like a branch or something!" Charlie Brown called out. "A tree branch? Something tells me this isn't a tree branch after all. Here, use this!" The Queen of Hearts shouted throwing Charlie Brown a rope. "Tie it on!" The Queen of Hearts shouted. Joey went to help him tied it on. "Okay, now!" Charlie Brown shouted. Then, they pulled the rope and a strange object came out. "A bicycle?" Charlie Brown gasped. Then, tons of junk was spat out of the sludge monster. Everyone gasped at this. Charlie Brown got so scared, he fell in. "Dan Brown!" Joey gasped. Charlie Brown was in the water. Then, he saw a grey cat with a purple tail. "Not bad. Not bad at all." The cat nodded before he disappeared. Charlie Brown then poked his head out of the water. They then saw that the muck was... "Gold!" The workers shouted getting all of the pieces. "Get back! Our guest is still here!" The Queen of Hearts snapped. The water snapped to boil as the cat flew out. "Open the doors!" The Queen of Hearts snapped. The doors opened at the cat flew out. The Queen of Hearts then grabbed Charlie Brown and swung him around in joy. "Dan Brown! You did it! That was a rich and powerful River God and he rewarded with gold! Now for everyone for free dinner but first, give me your gold!" The Queen of Hearts smirked. Everyone groaned at this. Charlie Brown then saw a brown ball in his hand. "How did? How this from the River Spirit?" Charlie Brown asked.

Charlie Brown was sitting on the balcony looking at the full moon and the sapphire ocean. Joey went to sit with him. "I got you some Yakitori." Joey smiled giving him a plate. "Thank you." Charlie Brown nodded. Then, he saw a train. ride across the water. "Some day I am going to go on that train and ride across the water." Joey smiled. "I wonder what is across that ocean?" Charlie Brown thought. Then, he looked at the ball he got from the river spirit. He then a bite. It tasted horrible. He started to choke. Joey noticed this. "Yo, are you okay?" Joey asked. Charlie Brown nodded as he drowned the distaste in his snack.

A light blue Pacman Ghost-like blob and searching through some junk. "Come on, Bloo, they gotta be a gold nugget with your name on it!" Bloo complained. Then, he found one. "All right! Awesome!" Bloo screamed. Then, he saw Beast with a smirk. "Who the heck are you beasty? Furrballs aren't allowed here!" Bloo snapped. Then, Beast dropped gold nuggets. "I take that back!" Bloo snapped picking up the gold. Then, Beast grabbed him. "Hey? What are you..." Bloo started before Beast stuffed him down his mouth. He grew bigger. Then, Kaz walked in. "Bloo, you're not staying after curfew again, are you?" Kaz asked. "I'm going waiting for some service." A voice said. It sounded like Bloo but when Kaz turned to the direction of the voice, he saw Beast. "Huh? Who are?" Kaz started. "Now if you may be so kind, I would like a bath and get some food." Beast said holding up some gold. Kaz then gotten heart-shaped eyes. "In fact, wake everyone up." Beast smirked. Kaz didn't hestited and ran off.

There's Chapter 4! Review away!


	5. Charlie the Brave

Here's Chapter 4! Sorry, garfieldjonodie but I am not doing A Cartoon's Movie Collection or a Cartoon's Snow board! I might do a Christmas story. But I have to think about that. Anyway, enjoy!

Charlie Brown ran towards the lane of flowers. He then ran into the pigsty which Hana promised him not to. "Mom! Dad! The River Spirit came me something! I think it may help you!" Charlie Brown shouted. When the pigs heard this, they went and squealed at Charlie Brown. "Wait a minute! Which one of you are my parents?" Charlie Brown said nervously. Then, the gate seperated Charlie and the pigs broke.

Charlie Brown woke up with a shock and started to panted heavily. "Oh, thank goodness it's just a dream... Serves me right though, from now on, before I go there, I need Hana." Charlie Brown nodded. Then, he noticed he was the only one there. "Hey! Where is everyone?" Charlie Brown asked. He looked at clock in fear that he might be late. "That's weird. Joey said work starts at 8:00 sharp. But it's only 6:30. I wonder if something happened?" Charlie Brown asked.

Charlie Brown went downstairs to see a bunch of people running with food. Joey then ran up to him. "Hey, Dan Brown. I was just about to wake you up!" Joey smiled. "What's going on? Work doesn't start in at least a hour." Charlie Brown pointed out. "It's a new guest! He's very rich and is giving away lots of gold!" Joey smiled. "Have you seen Hana?" Charlie Brown asked. Joey rolled his eyes at this. "Don't start that again!" Joey complained. Then, Tristan ran up to him. "Hey, Joey, wanna get some more gold?" Tristan asked. "Yeah! Hey, Dan Brown, wanna join us?" Joey asked. Charlie Brown shook his head. "Suit yourself." Joey shrugged before he and Tristan ran off. Charlie Brown went back upstairs. He then saw something out of the window. It was fairy being chased by small, white things. "Hana?" Charlie Brown asked. He then saw the white things were pelting her. Charlie Brown quickly opened to window. "Hana! Over here!" Charlie Brown shouted. Hana then turned to the direction of his voice and flew towards the window and straight the wall. Charlie Brown quickly closed the door. But many of the objects got on him. "Augh! Get them off me! Get them off me!" Charlie Brown shouted ripping off the objects only to find it was paper. "Paper?" Charlie Brown asked confused. The objects on the windows then flew off. Charlie Brown then looked at the fairy. She was badly injured. She was criss-crossed and she looked like she been vomiting blood. "Hana, are you okay?" Charlie Brown asked. The fairy glared at him. Charlie Brown then walked forward. The fairy then flew out the window and into a window. "Oh, no. I think that's the Queen of Hearts' room!" Charlie Brown said in despair. Unknown to him, a paper then attached itself on his shirt.

Meanwhile, downstairs, while everyone was working. Eddy was singing and waving two flags. "Here comes the rich man. He isn't hard to miss. His butt keeps getting bigger. So there's plenty to kiss!" Eddy sang. The workers bowed down as Eddy came to them. Beast was much more bigger now. Charlie Brown then tried to run past the crowd but tripped and fell right in front of Beast. "Hey, baseball head! What are you doing here?" Eddy snapped. Charlie Brown then nervously got up. "Ha ha. Thanks for helping me earlier." Charlie Brown said shyly. Beast then got a pile of gold in his hands. "No, thank you. My friend is in danger. Bye!" Charlie Brown said running off. Beast frowned and dropped the gold where most greedy workers went to grab. "Forgot him. He's a hum..." Eddy started before Beast grabbed him. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" Beast snapped. He then stuffed Eddy and Yumi down his mouth. The workers screamed and ran away in fear.

Charlie Brown then went outside on a rooftop. He then saw a ladder to the Queen of Hearts' window. Unfortunately, it's on a very thin pipe. "Aw, man! There's no way I could cross this! What will Snoopy do?" Charlie Brown asked himself. Then, a white beagle appeared in his thoughts. "I will not stand here and watch my friend get in unneccessary trouble like that! I don't care what it takes! I'll fight to the bitter end!" Snoopy said. "Yeah, all I have to do is keep my courage up and do it. Do it for Hana." Charlie Brown nodded as he tightened his pant legs and tied his apron around his waist. He gulped but then ran across the pipe. It broke off but luckily, Charlie Brown jumped on the ladder and climbed it. Then, he saw the Queen of Hearts' duck. Charlie Brown grew nervous at this and dove towards the window. The duck past him. He sighed then tried to open to the window but to no avail. Unknown to him, the piece of paper slipped through the window and opened the latch. Charlie Brown then fell in. "Wow, I guess I don't know my own strength." Charlie Brown thought as he looked around to see a bathroom. He came out of it and ran down the hallways with his "sidekick". He then went into a beautiful room with a sun on the ceiling, walls with fairy tales characters on it and large pillows and stuffed toys and a velvet bed. He then heard the Queen of Hearts talking. "What? He's making a mess! Fine, then, I'll come down! But don't make him eat anyone!" The Queen of Hearts sighed. "That Hana is staining my carpet! Lock, Shock, Barrel! But her now the shaft! She will die anyway!" The Queen of Hearts shrugged. Charlie Brown gasped at this hearing she would leaving a sick fairy. The Queen of Hearts then went into the room. Charlie Brown gasped at this, looked around nervously for a hiding place and dove in the pillows. The Queen of Hearts then went into the room and smirked. She then threw off the pillows to reveal a boy with blonde hair, a white shirt, brown pants and grey and white shoes. "Aw, hiding under the pillows again?" The Queen of Hearts asked. The boy stirred in his sleep." Oh, did I wake you up? Let me take off the lights then!" The Queen of Hearts smiled as she pushed a switch and the ceiling went from day to night. The Queen of Hearts smiled and left the room. Charlie Brown poked his head out and sighed in relief. He was only to get out but something grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Charlie Brown was face to face with the boy. "You came to make me sick, didn't you?" The boy asked. "Huh?" Charlie Brown asked confused. "You are a germ from outside and you came to make me, Mikey sick right?" Mikey asked. "No, did you ever leave the room?" Charlie Brown asked. "No." Mikey said shaking his head. "You won't get sick if you leave the room. Now could you let me go?" Charlie Brown asked. "No, play with me or I'll break your arm!" Mikey said squeezing Charlie Brown's arm. "Ow! That hurt! Stop it! Act like a teeanger!" Charlie Brown snapped. "But I'm just nine years old." Mikey replied. "Nine years old? But how? Never mind, look someone who is really important to me is sick so I'll play with you later, okay?" Charlie Brown asked. "No, play with me now!" Mikey snapped squeezing his arm. Charlie Brown flinched in pain until he thought of an idea. "Look! Germs! I got germs!" Charlie Brown showing Mikey his dirty hand. Mikey then yelled and scrambled about. Charlie Brown then came out of the pillows and into the room to see Lock, Shock and Barrel pushing Hana. "What the heck are you doing? Get away from him!" Charlie Brown snapped pushing them out of the way. "Hana! Please wake up!" Charlie Brown begged. "So this is the human." A voice said behind Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown turned around to see the duck. "What? You can talk?" Charlie Brown asked surprised. "Ding, ding, ding. Give the kid a cigar!" The duck snapped. "Who are you?" Charlie Brown asked. "I'm Daffy Duck but right now I am the keeper-away from fairies! Now back off, baseball head!" Daffy snapped. "No!" Charlie Brown snapped. Daffy then picked up Charlie Brown from the collar. "Come again?" Daffy asked with an annoyed tone. "Now, now, let talk this over some cheese and crackers!" Charlie Brown smiled. "Nice try." Daffy said with an unimpressed look. Daffy was only to punch him until he heard a tremor. Mikey then came out. "Mikey?" Daffy asked surprised. "I'm not afraid of germs. Now play with me or I'll cry!" Mikey snapped. "No, please don't do that! Let me go!" Charlie Brown snapped. Daffy obilged. "Why not? You're dead anyway!" Daffy shrugged. "Listen, please don't cry!" Charlie Brown begged. "I will." Mikey said with tears running down his cheeks. "Now, now, will you be quiet?" A voice asked. It was Charlie Brown's paper partner. It then turned into a light purple female ghost of some sort with dark purple hair, dark purple eyeshadow, green sphere earrings, red lipstick, a gold necklace and a gold waistband. She looked at herself. "Hmm, still see-through." The woman shrugged. "Mommy?" Mikey asked surprised. "You naughty boy. Can't you tell me from your own mother? This should fix you." The woman said snapping her fingers. Mikey then turned into a blonde hamster. "Now what else can we mess with?" The woman smirked looking at Charlie Brown and co. "Uh-oh! Run for the hills!" Daffy shouted as he, Lock, Shock and Barrel ran off. But it was too late. The woman snapped her fingers and Daffy turned into a mix of a fly and a duck and Lock, Shock and Barrel merged together to make a clone of Mikey. "Who are you?" Charlie Brown said scared that he and Hana met be next. "I'm Heart's twin sister, Flurrie." Flurrie said bowing. "Heart? Is that the Queen of Hearts' real name?" Charlie Brown asked confused. Flurrie nodded. "What do you want?" Charlie Brown asked. "Your fairy friend stolen my golden seal and I want it back." Flurrie said. "What? You mean Hana stole it? No way! You got the wrong girl!" Charlie Brown snapped. "Oh, really? Do you know why she becomes Heart's assistant? She wanted to steal her spells? She's a greedy little thief! There's nothing good about her!" Flurrie laughed. "No! Hana's different!" Charlie Brown protested. "Well, how about if I put a spell on anyone to say that who steals it will die and at the same time Hana started to threw up blood?" Flurrie smirked. The Mikey clone was making some thumping noises walking forward unaware he was almost squishing Mikey and Daffy. They ran off to Charlie Brown. Hana then snapped away. Flurrie gasped at this. Hana then shoot a sharp leaf at the paper object slashing it. "Oh my. A paper cut." Flurrie gasped before she was slashed and disappeared. Hana and Charlie Brown went to the edge and fell down. Mikey and Daffy who's curiousity got the better of them fell down as well.

Charlie Brown rode Hana downwards. Then, he saw Mikey and Daffy and put them on his shoulder. They then saw a skeleton with a black cloak and a scyhte. "Oh no! It's the Grim Reaper!" Charlie Brown gasped. The Grimreaper tried to slash at the four but Hana then flew in a different way. "Hey! You can't do that!" The Grimreaper shouted. "Sorry!" Charlie Brown called out. They, then rode through a shaft. Charlie Brown then felt as if he was riding something in the ocean for some reason. They then went into the boiler room. Charlie Brown, Mikey and Daffy landed in Cid's lap while Hana hit the wall. "Hana!" Charlie Brown gasped. "Dan Brown?" Cid asked confused. "Cid, they is something wrong with Hana!" Charlie Brown called out. Cid then put down Charlie Brown down and went to Hana and examined her. "Looks like she is bleeding on the inside." Cid said. "The inside?" Charlie Brown asked. Then, he remember something. "Oh, I forgot! The present from the River Spirit!" Charlie Brown gasped. He then got out his ball and went towards Hana. "Medicine from the River Spirit?" Cid asked confused. "Medicine?" Charlie Brown gasped. Charlie Brown tried to put the ball in Hana's mouth but it was too small. "Hmm, better go for bite-size." Charlie Brown said biting off half of the ball and fed it to Hana. "There!" Charlie Brown sighed. Hana then swallowed and started to frail around. At first, Charlie Brown looked scared but spat out a black slug with a golden seal. It then crawled out. "Get that slug!" Cid shouted. The slug tried to run into the mouseholes but the scribbles blocked him off. The slug went around the room looking for an exit. Charlie Brown chased him until he stepped on it. He cringed at the feeling. "You stepped on it! That's bad luck!" Cid gasped. "What? No! What do I do?" Charlie Brown gasped worried. "Quick! Put your pointer fingers and thimb together. Hurry! Before it rubs on you!" Cid shouted. Charlie Brown did what he been told. "By the signs of heaven, devil begone!" Cid shouted slashing through the fingers. Charlie Brown sighed in relief but then remembered Hana. Cid put some pillows by her. "What happened?" Cid asked. "Hear... I mean the Queen of Hearts' sister, Flurrie said that Hana stole her seal." Charlie Brown explained. "Poor girl. I remember when she first came here. I told her to go home but she said she had no home. After she became the Queen of Hearts' assistant, she became cold." Cid said sadly. Meanwhile, some ooze went to Mikey. He accidently stepped on it and panicked. A scribble then went to him and they did what Charlie Brown and Cid did. They then cheered. "Hey, what's stopping me from going to Flurrie's house, giving her the seal back and apologising for Hana?" Charlie Brown said. "No one really but I wish they should. Flurrie is a dangerous witch." Cid warned. "I have to. If I don't at least try, Hana will die!" Charlie Brown said. "Okay, then." Cid nodded. Joey then came through the trap door. "Dan Brown!" Joey shouted. Then, he saw Hana and her blood. "Hey, who's that?" Joey asked. "Hana." Charlie Brown explained. "Hana? As in the Queen of Hearts' assistant?" Joey asked in disbelief. Charlie Brown nodded as Mikey and Daffy crawled on his shoulder. "Who are they?" Joey asked. "Mikey and Daffy." Charlie Brown nodded. "Mikey as in the queen's son and Daffy as in his trusted bird?" Joey asked. "It's a long story." Charlie Brown blushed. "Well, let make it short! Dan Brown, did you invite somebody called Beast in?" Joey asked. "Yeah." Charlie Brown nodded. "How could you do such a thing?" Joey scolded. "I thought he was a guest!" Charlie Brown said. "Guest? He's a monster! He already ate Eddy, Yumi and Bloo! What's stopping him from eating anyone else?" Joey snapped. "Bloo? I thought he sounded high-pitched." Charlie Brown said thinking. "Hmm, I am talking about a monster and you are thinking about voices?" Joey snapped. "Charlie Brown got bigger problems and his hands." Cid said giving Charlie Brown train tickets. "Train tickets? You're taking a vacation? NOW?" Joey asked in disbelief. Cid was fed up with Joey's attitude. "Now, look here." Cid started. "No, Joey's right. I gotta fix my mistake but first..." Charlie Brown started before the Scribbles got out his clothes. He picked them up. "Thank you. Hana, this will only take a few minutes longer." Charlie Brown said before running off. "So... what the heck was that all about?" Joey asked. "Something you don't recognise. Something called love." Cid smiled.

There's Chapter 5! How was that? Enjoy!


	6. A Night at Flurrie's

Here's Chapter 6! Okay, okay, I'll do Lazlo first! Just one question. What do you mean by Lazlo? The comic book series, the animated series or the movie? Anyway, enjoy!

Worried workers sent paltes of work into a room hoping it will calm Beast now but to no avail. "What are we going to do?" "It just keeps getting bigger!" "Look, there he is!" A worked called out pointing to Charlie Brown. He then walked on with his new friends on his shoulders. Everyone glared at him for letting a beast into the bathouse. The Queen of Hearts noticed imr. "Well, it about time you got here! Where have you..." The Queen of Hearts started before he saw Mikey and Daffy. "Who are they?" The Queen of Hearts asked in disgust. "You don't recognise them?" Charlie Brown asked. "Do I look like I keep riff-raff in my bathouse?" The Queen of Hearts snapped harshly unaware she just insulted her own son and her trusted bird. Mikey and Daffy glared at this. "Should I?" Charlie Brown started. Daffy and Mikey shook their heads. "Look, Dan Brown, just get in there and tell him not to eat people and maybe get some money too!" The Queen of Hearts smirked. Then, she pushed him into the room. "Isn't that a little cold, putting a ten-year-old in there?" Kaz asked. "Do you want to go in?" The Queen of Hearts asked. Kaz then thought for a second. "It started with Dan Brown. It will end with Dan Brown!" Kaz smiled. Everyone just rolled their eyes at this.

Charlie Brown went into a room where it looked like it been hit by a tornado with bowls and trays everywhere on the spilled walls. Eating food was Beast only 100 times as big. Beast then saw him. "Want some?" Beast asked offering some sushi. "Uh, no thank you." Charlie Brown said disgusted. Beast put down the sushi and went towards Charlie Brown's shoulder. Mikey then growled(or at least tried) at Beast. "Why are you doing is?" Charlie Brown asked disappointed. "Because I been cursed to be a beast. I get so lonesome! I need company! Your company!" Beast said smiling like a mad scientist. Charlie Brown grew nervous at this, then got an idea. "I wonder." Charlie Brown getting out his ball. "Um, want this. It's food from the River Spirit." Charlie Brown offered. Beast looked confused at first but then grabbed the ball and threw it his mouth, swallowing it without chewing. Then, his body started to shake. Then, he threw up black slime. "Dan Brown! What did you do to me?" Beast snapped. Charlie Brown then grew nervous and ran out of the room. "What the?" Kaz asked. "Go to the side!" Charlie Brown shouted. "Why?" Kaz asked. Then, he was flattened by a rampaging Beast. "Oh." Kaz said weakly. As the chase goes on, Beast kept barfing out black slime. The Queen of Hearts then came in the middle of the chase. "I don't care if you are rich! Nobody those that to my bathouse!" The Queen of Hearts snapped launching a fireball at Beast but it was stopped and Beast threw up slime on the Queen of Hearts. The chase continued. For some strange reason, every time Beast lost Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown either called out and taunted him getting his attention. As if he wanted him to chase him. Charlie Brown then noticed Beast is started to get smaller and slower. "I'm going to get you, Dan Brown!" Beast said tired. Charlie Brown decided it will be adding insult to injury if he ran so he started to walk. Beast then spat out Eddy and Yumi all covered with black slime. "Hey, beasty! Do you know how long this will take to get the slime out of my hair?" Yumi shouted. "At least, we are alive!" Eddy shrugged.

Charlie Brown then saw Joey in a tub. "Dan Brown! Over here!" Joey shouted. Charlie Brown ran towards him and boarded the tub. He took off his clothes. Joey started to paddle off. Then, Charlie Brown saw Beast on a pipe. "Hey, Beast over here!" Charlie Brown shouted. "What are you? Nuts? That guy wants to eat you!" Joey scolded. "I don't think he's a monster. I think he's just misunderstood and from being that bathouse made him crazy! He's looking for him one true place!" Charlie Brown explained. "One true place? This isn't Lilo and Stitch, you know!" Joey scolded. "I know but..." Charlie Brown started before he heard a splash. He looked in the direction to see Beast swimming towards them. "Oh, great. He's coming." Joey complained. "He won't hurt anybody. I just saw him threw up Eddy and Yumi and they are still alive!" Charlie Brown explained. "Well, it's your funeral. Look, follow these tracks and go towards the station." Joey explained. "Okay! Thank you!" Charlie Brown thanked going on the tracks and walking off. "Dan Brown! I'm sorry, all you a baseball head! I take it back!" Joey called out. Charlie Brown then without looking back, nodded and gave the thumbs up. Joey smiled at this. Then, he heard Beast climbing onto the tracks. "I'm taking Dan Brown's word but I swear if you touch a piece of skin on him and you will answer to me!" Joey snapped. Then, he remember something. "Wait a minute. Dan Brown said that he threw up Eddy and Yumi but he didn't say anything about..." Joey started before Beast threw up again only this time it was an unconscious Bloo. He then woke up groggily. Then, he saw he was on the tracks and saw Beast following Charlie Brown with a hamster and a fly-duck on his shoulder. "What the heck just happened?" Bloo asked. "Nothing. What you don't know can't hurt ya. Get in." Joey snickered. Bloo then jumped into the tub as they rowed off. Charlie Brown went to the station and put on his shoes. Mikey then saw a blur and squeaked in response. The blur then turned into a train which stopped in front of them. Charlie Brown walked on board to see some sort of a grey metal man with yellow eyes, a brown hat with a red rim, a tan trench coat, white gloves and black boots. On his name tag was the letter "Q" "Three, please." Charlie Brown asked. Q then pointed behind Charlie Brown. He then saw normal-sized Beast. "Oh, you wanna come?" Charlie Brown asked. "Yes." Beast nodded. "In that case, make that four." Charlie Brown said handing him the tickets. Q nodded as they walked on. "Now, sit down and behave." Charlie Brown said sitting down. Beast just smirked but obeyed.

Hana then woke up weakly in Cid's bathouse. "Ah, you're awake!" Cid smiled. "Where's Dan Brown?" Hana asked. "Went to Flurrie's to return the seal." Cid explained. "All by himself?" Hana gasped. "No, Mikey, Daffy and Beast are with him." Cid explained. "Huh?" Hana asked. "It's a little complex." Cid explained. "I just want to know how I was trapped in darkness and the next moment, I hear Dan Brown's voice and feel just wonderful." Hana asked. "That's love for you." Cid smirked. Hana looked shocked by this. Hana then went to open the door. "Where are you going?" Cid asked. "To see the Queen of Hearts. She been picking on Dan Brown for the last time." Hana said determined.

Bloo, Eddy and Kaz was talking to the Queen of Hearts who was covered in towels in her room looking at a pile of gold. Meanwhile, Mikey was eating candy. "This hardly covers for the damage that Dan Brown caused!" The Queen of Hearts said angrily. "Actually, it was Beast who caused the damage and Dan Brown saved us!" Kaz explained. "So what? It was his fault he was in here in the first place! What is more descipable he left his parents? Hmm, they should be decent hotdogs right about now." The Queen of hearts smirked causing the workers to gasp. "Now wait a minute." A familiar voice said. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice too see Hana. "Miss Hana!" Bloo gasped. "You're still alive?" The Queen of Hearts asked in disbelief. "No thanks to you! You was going to feed me to Grim instead of trying to seal me!" Hana scolded. Everyone gasped at this. "How dare you talk to me that way?" The Queen of Hearts snapped glaring at her. Then, Hana heard chomping. She then saw Mikey eating. "Mikey? But isn't he..." Hana started before she realised something. She then smirked. "I'm surprised you don't see something have been replaced." Hana smirked. The Queen of Hearts then looked at her gold examining it. Then, he saw Mikey. She cast a spell on him and his head turned into Lock's head. Then, the rest turned into Shock and Barrel. They saw the Queen of Hearts staring at them confused. "Uh-oh." Lock, Shock and Barrel said before running off. The Queen of Hearts then blinked for a moment. "AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" The Queen of Hearts screamed literally running into Mikey's room and searching it. "Out baby! Mommy's here! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The Queen of Hearts called out. Then, she saw Hana smirking. Then, she started to breathe fire. "YOU! What did you do to my baby!" The Queen of Hearts said in an echoing voice. "He's with your sister." Hana explained. "Flurrie?" The Queen of Hearts asked in disbelief. Hana nodded. Her mouth then started to calm down as she walked to a chair still in shock. Then, she smirked. "Oh, I see. Rescue my son and you get something. Fair enough. So what do you want?" The Queen of Hearts asked. "I want to you to return Charlie Brown and his parents home." Hana said. "Fine then, on one condition. I get to give Charlie Brown one more test. If he fails, he's mine!" The Queen of Hearts said evilly.

Charlie Brown and Beast were sitting quietly on the seats while Mikey and Daffy watched the passing islands. They then stopped at a station at night. "I hope this is the right stop." Charlie Brown said nervously as they got off. They then walked off. Daffy then got tired of carrying Mikey and slowly descended down. "You can go on my shoulder if you want." Charlie Brown offered. Mikey shook his head. Charlie Brown just shrugged and walked on. They then see a dancing yellow light. The light then turned into a yellow sun-like creature with a blue pacifer. "Hello, I'm Watt and I'm Flurrie's watchlight!" Watt smiled as she floated off. "So what else is new?" Charlie Brown shrugged following the light. They followed her until they reached a house. Charlie Brown then sighed and knocked on it. "Come in, come in." Flurrie explained. Charlie Brown and co. then went inside Flurrie's house it was beautiful. "Aw, honey. How are you doing?" Flurrie smiled. "Um, fine. Here is the seal that Hana stole. I'm sure he is really sorry!" Charlie Brown said bowing giving Flurrie the seal. "Thank you now... Where is my spell?" Flurrie asked. "Spell? You mean that big, black slug? I'm sorry. I think I stepped on it!" Charlie Brown apologised. "Stepped on it?" Flurrie asked confused. Then, she laughed with her pinky up confusing Charlie Brown's party. "That must be slug that Heart used to control Hana. Hana might be yelling at Heart right now!" Flurrie said before laughing again. "But if that slug wasn't your spell, what was?" Charlie Brown asked confused. "It's hard to tell. Only love can break the spell." Flurrie shrugged. "Love?" Charlie Brown asked. "Yes, boy loves girl and vice versa." Flurrie explained. "It's true. I do love her but why would she ever love me?" Charlie Brown said sadly. "So wanna drink some tea? And from now on, call me granny, okay?" Flurrie asked. "Okay, Granny." Charlie Brown said a little confused.

Mikey and Daffy were spinning a spinning wheel. They stopped and panted and then continued to run. "So it sounds like you have quite a dilemma." Flurrie said. "Yeah, it feels like I knew Hana before but I don't know how." Charlie Brown said sadly. "Don't worry, it will come back in time." Flurrie smiled.

Mikey and Daffy started to pant. "Come on, boys. Put your back into it!" Flurrie smiled. "My, Beast, you are good at this!" Flurrie smiled. "Thank you." Beast nodded. "One, two. One, two." Flurrie nodded. "Granny, I can't remember anything!" Charlie Brown complained. "Don't worry, it will come back in time." Flurrie smiled. "But, I don't have time. Hana is hurt and could be dying. My parents could be turned into bacon and I'm just standing here!" Charlie Brown said crying. "There, there. Don't worry. Here, have this." Flurrie said holding a sparkling purple waistband. "It's beautiful!" Charlie Brown said in awe. "I made it myself. Put it on. It will help you remember." Flurrie explained. Charlie Brown put it on his waist. Then, they was a gust of wind. "Oh my. Another visitor? Could you get it for me please?" Flurrie gasped. Charlie Brown then ran towards the door. He opened it and gasped to see Fairy Hana. "Hana!" Charlie Brown gasped running out and hugging her. "Oh, I was so worried!" Charlie Brown said sadly. Daffy and Mikey then climbed on his shoulder. "Well, goodbye!" Flurrie said. Charlie Brown ran towards Flurrie and hugged. "I will miss you Granny!" Charlie Brown said. "There, there, Dan Brown. Everything will be okay!" Flurrie comforted. "Oh, and my name is Charlie!" Charlie Brown corrected. "Charlie, what a nice name. You take care of it, okay?" Flurrie asked. "I will!" Charlie Brown nodded. "So Beast. Wanna stay with me?" Flurrie asked. "Yes, please!" Beast nodded. Charlie Brown then got on Hana and rode off. He then looked behind him to say one last goodbye. "Bye, granny, Beast, Watt, thanks for everything!" Charlie Brown shouted. Flurrie and Beast just waved to them.

Charlie Brown was riding Hana. Then, he remembered something. "Yes, Hana, listen to this. Maybe it will help you. One time when I was little, I lost my shoe in the river. When I went to get it, I fell in. I thought I was going to drown but the river carried me to shore. I think it was the Cosmo River." Charlie Brown said. Then, he remembered something. "Of course! Your name is Cosmo!" Charlie Brown said. Cosmo then gasped as this as she started to break as if she was a stein window hit by a baseball. Charlie Brown gasped as he started to fall. He then saw Cosmo's body falling. He started to swin in mid-air to him and caught her hand. He tried to get the other one but Cosmo did it for her. "It's too, CHarlie Brown! I remember! I was the spirit of the river!" Cosmo smiled. "They destroyed it! It had buildings all over it!" Charlie Brown explained. "So that's why I can't find my way home!" Cosmo said happily. "So you was the one who bought me to shore! I knew you was good!" Charlie Brown said as the air dryed up their tears as Mikey tried to caught them.

The Queen of Hearts was pacing up and down while in front of a pig stable. Joey then looked up to see two dots. "Hey, there they are!" Joey shouted. All of the workers then looked up as Charlie Brown and Cosmo came down. "So I see you failed you rescue my baby." The Queen of Hearts said annoyed. Mikey then turned into his original form. "Mommy!" Mikey cheered. Daffy then turned into his original form. "My baby!" The Queen of Hearts cheered hugging Mikey. "Are you okay?" The Queen of Hearts asked. "Yeah, we all went on a an amazing adventure!" Mikey smiled. "So Charlie Brown, you may have brought my son back but I have to give you one final test!" The Queen of hearts said. Everyone then yellled at the Queen of Hearts for this. "Quiet! Now..." The Queen of Hearts started. "Hey, give the kid alone!" Daffy snapped. "Yeah, miserable bird! A deal's a deal now." The Queen of Hearts snapped. "Mommy, if you make Charlie Brown cry, I won't like you anymore!" Mikey snapped. "What?" The Queen of Hearts gasped. "Hey, Heart!" Charlie Brown called out. "Heart!" The Queen of Hearts gasped. "You're right! A deal's a deal!" Charlie Brown nodded. "Well, fine. Are you ready to begin?" The Queen of Hearts asked. Charlie Brown nodded. "This will only take a second." The Queen of Hearts nodded to Mikey. "Don't worry." Charlie Brown said as he followed her. "Now two of these pigs are your parents. Guess who they both are and you can all go home. You get one try." The Queen of Hearts explained. Charlie Brown looked confused at this. Everyone stared in patience while Bloo gulped. "This can't be right! None of these are my parents!" Charlie Brown gasped. "Is that your final answer?" The Queen of Hearts smirked. "Yes." Charlie Brown nodded. Then, the contract in the Queen of Hearts' hand explodes. Then, the pigs turn into workers. "YOU GOT IT!" They all exclaimed. Everyone cheered at this. "Wait a minute! I did it? Does this mean I'm free?" Charlie Brown asked in disbelief. "Yeah, yeah." The Queen of Hearts complained. "Oh, thank you, Miss Heart!" Charlie Brown said bowing. "Well, at least you won't call me by my first name!" The Queen of Hearts snapped. Charlie Brown waved goodbye to everyone before waving back then ran to Cosmo. "Come on!" Cosmo smiled as she took his hand and ran down the stairs. "Where are my parents?" Charlie Brown asked. "When you passed the test, they woke up and the other side. They are now looking for you." Cosmo explained. They then reached the amusement park's end. "Hey! There's no water!" Charlie Brown gasped. "Yeah, but I can't go any further. You go on ahead and don't look back until you came out of the tunnel." Cosmo explained. "But will we see each other again?" Charlie Brown asked. "Yes, don't worry, now that I got a name. I won't be Heart's slave anymore!" Cosmo smirked. Charlie Brown smiled and nodded. "I'll be back for you, Charlie Brown! Just promise not to look back!" Cosmo shouted. Charlie Brown then running and running until he saw his parents. "Charlie! Over here!" Mrs Brown shouted. "Mom! Dad!" Charlie Brown shouted wanting to hug them but then he realised it will raised suspicion. "You shouldn't have ran off like that." Mrs. Brown scolded. "Yeah, you can get in trouble. Big trouble." Mr. Brown nodded. Charlie Brown looked confused at the fact they are being careful. "Are you guys okay?" Charlie Brown asked. "Yes, now, come on before we miss the movers." Mrs. Brown explained as she and Mr. Brown went into the tunnel. Charlie Brown wanted to look back but then he remember Cosmo's promise. Charlie Brown then ran after his parents and held on his mother's arm. "Please don't hold me like that, dear. You'll make me trip." Mrs. Brown said. Then, they reached the end of the tunnel.

"We made it!" Mr. Brown smiled coming out of that tunnel but frowned when he saw the car. "What the?" Mr. Brown gasped. "What is it?" Mrs. Brown asked. "The car! It's all covered with leaves!" Mr. Brown said trying to brush off the leaves. "It's dusty inside too!" Mr.Brown said looking inside the car. "Is this somebody's idea of a joke?" Mrs. Brown asked confused. Charlie Brown was ignoring them looking at the tunnel in sadness. "Come on, Charlie. Let's go to our new home." Mrs. Brown said. "You're not scared, are you, champ?" Mr. Brown asked. "Don't worry, sweetie, everything will be okay." Mrs. Brown said. Charlie Brown then went into the car as they started to drove off. "It is scary going to a new place." Mr. Brown explained. Scary? Scary? After facing a selfish queen, being chased by a Beast and almost have an arm broken by a so-called nine-year-old, you call going to a new place scary? Charlie Brown wanted to say that but instead he just smiled and said. "I'll take I can handle it."

**The End**

There's the Final Chapter! You know what? I should do more movie parodies! Maybe even make another movie switch-a-roo like this. Anyway, review away!


End file.
